This invention relates to a thermoplastic biased hinge in which the hinge tends to hold itself in a closed position and/or an open position. Such hinges have found acceptance in the market place and are used as part of thermoplastic closures for the packaging of consumer products such as hand lotions, toothpaste, etc.
Exemplary of prior art biased hinges are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,877; 3,628,215; 3,629,901; 3,720,979; 4,047,495 and British Specification No. 930,934.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simplified thermoplastic hinge which provides an open and/or close bias.